Biokinesis
Biokinesis is the unique power to manipulate the life forces and energies of another, as well as the chemical and cellular aspects of the physical body. Pestilence can manipulate and generate illnesses, irritations, molds, infestations, and plagues. The Staff of Moses can generate the Ten Egyptian plagues. While it is unknown if Eve could create monsters directly, she was capable of producing unique supernatural chemical formulas to turn humans into monsters; she referred to it as "beta testing" when perfecting her formula. Characters and Objects with this ability Tribrids Cassie North Primordial Entities * God - God was able to cleanse Sam North of his demon blood addiction and cure an entire town of a Rabid infection. Celestial Beings * Archangels ** Lucifer - Demonstrated being able grip and damage internal organs to cause pain, as he did to the Norths on more than on occasion, and was also able to kill a Secret Service agent by causing the man to have a massive cerebral hemorrhage. ** Raphael - Stated that he could biologically torture Dean in a "more creative" way than Zachariah. ** Gabriel - Could mute the brothers North with a hand gesture. ** Alternate Michael - Was able to cause Sam, Dean and Castiel to have trouble breathing, to become blind and to suffer constant pain. After Jack knocked Michael off his feet with an energy blast, Michael lost concentration and the effects ended. * Grigori ** Tamiel - Was able to render Ronnie Cartwright blind again. * Seraphim ** Castiel - Was able to cure Dean in order to prevent him to become a Jefferson Starship. * High-Tier Angels ** Zachariah - He demonstrated this ability on Sam and Dean North, by removing Sam's lungs and giving Dean stomach cancer. * Reapers ** One angry reaper gave his captor an advanced brain tumor. Another stopped the Norths hearts as part of her deal with them before eventually resurrecting them. * Nephilim ** Jack was able to inflict pain on Michael that damaged his vessel and brought him down to his knees a feat never seen before to the point that even Lucifer was shocked. Deities * Kali - Made Mercury cough up blood and Zeus was able to choke Hayley simply by turning his wrist. * Osiris - Made Dean stop talking with a mere gesture * Zeus - Was able to choke people by turning his wrist. * Yokoth - Was able to prevent Dean from talking by placing her finger on his mouth. * Mercury - He was able to restore a dead flower to its bloom. Demonic Beings Higher demons possessed this ability, allowing many of them to inflict bleeding injuries or crush internal organs and to only cause fatal damage if desired. * White-eyed demons ** Alastair - Is able to make humans grip their chests and fall down. * Princes of Hell ** Azazel - Could cause bleeding by looking at someone. ** Asmodeus - Was able to choke demons with the wave of his hand. * Knights of Hell ** Cain - He could strip someone of their ability to speak. ** Abbadon - Was able to cause permanent blindness. * Crossroads Demons ** Crowley - Being a powerful crossroad demon, he was able to make people bleed. * Demons ** Julia Wright's demon - Is able to choke people with the clench of her fist. * Jesse Turner - He showed this ability when he accidentally and unwittingly gave several children severe stomach ulcers, caused a person's face to become frozen in a silly manually generated expression, and caused Dean to grow hair on his palms Humans * Special Children ** Lily Baker - Granted the power of a "death touch" from the demonic-vampirism, Lily could stop the heart of another being on physical contact, skin-to-skin. This ability limited her contact with other beings after its manifestation and ended after her death at the hands of an Acheri demon. * Psychics ** Magda Peterson - She accidentally caused deadly injuries on the people to whom she psychically tried to reach out from her "prayer" room. * Witches ** Patrick - Gave Sam gonorrhea as a "parting gift". ** Elizabeth Higgins - She could influence the vegetation in some degree, making herbs to grow out of season. Other * Pestilence - Pestilence can manipulate and generate illnesses, irritations, molds, infestations, and plagues. He possesses complete Pathogen dominance. * Ghosts (limited) - Some ghosts have displayed a limited version of this ability such as Maggie Thompsonkilling her sister by inducing a stroke. ** Buruburu - Can inflict people with Ghost sickness. * Staff of Moses (limited) - The Staff of Moses can generate any of the Ten Egyptian plagues. * Eve - Eve was able to form new kind of monster species by means of touch. Category:Powers